Esencia de luz
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: —Gracias Kari —pronunció atrayendo las miradas de sus amigos —porque sé que tú eres la que me está dando las fuerzas para seguir. Gracias por ser la 'luz' de mi camino aunque no estés —las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos, eran distintas a las otras, porque aunque en ellas estaba impresa el dolor, se podía sentir otra cosa llamada 'liberación'. RETO PARA Kahia-chan. TAKARI.


**Notas de autor:** antes de leer sugiero escuchar la canción de Last Kiss cantada por Pearl Jam. Creo yo, que para sentir más el fic. Es mi banda sonora vaya.

Fic no apta para personas sensibles, ya que se habla de un tema delicado.

Reto del foro Tómalo o déjalo. Pedido por Kahia chan. Gran parte del escrito es basada en la muerte de Marissa Cooper de la serie The O.C. (No es igual okay).

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

**Esencia de luz**

* * *

_Oh where, oh where can my baby be? The lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good, so I can see my baby when I leave this world._

* * *

La brisa helada pegaba en su rostro. Miraba con tristeza lo que estaba frente a él, no podía dejar de culparse, de querer girar el tiempo hacia atrás y cambiar todo. Pero eso era básicamente imposible.

Con la manga de su suéter limpió las lágrimas que se escurrían por su rostro. Con ello se venían miles de imágenes de la chica, mismas que funcionaban como agujas que perforaban su corazón.

Con la luz que reflejaban las estrellas, miraba sus ojos y el viento que pegaba en su cara, transportaba su dulce olor. La extraña y mucho.

Quizá el dolor es el que lo hacía pedir, pensar y suplicar en solo una cosa: 'volver el tiempo atrás', 'detenerlo para verla de nuevo'. La herida estaba latente, sabía que nunca se iba a acostumbrar a la ausencia de Kari pero tenía que hacer algo por él y por ella, por su recuerdo. Porque la esencia de la chica no era de oscuridad, era de luz.

No había no noche en que no la visitara y en esas noches no estaba solo, ella estaba a su lado. Lo sentía, la sentía cerca.

Él era el elegido de la esperanza. Y parte de eso lo motivaba a seguir adelante, además que esa fuerza interior tenía un empuje casi palpable: Hikari, que aunque no estuviese ahí, estaba con él. La luz de ella y su esperanza eran sus motores.

* * *

Quería abrir los ojos para salir de esa pesadilla, pero aunque lo pidiera con todas sus fuerzas y fuese lo que más deseara, sabía que era imposible, que todo lo que le rodeaba era una triste realidad.

Su casa estaba infestada por la oscura y triste partida de su pequeña hermana. La dulce y afable Kari. Todo a su lado era oscuridad, su madre devastada y su padre aun lado de ella, siendo fuerte por los dos.

_—Por tu culpa. ¡Todo es tu culpa! —le gritó en la cara._

_Quería golpearlo como si eso sirviera para devolverle la vida a su hermana. Pero, golpear Tk no serviría de nada y tampoco servía culparlo, mas es lo único que podía hacer junto con llorar._

_Era egoísta y cruel. Pero tenía derecho a desquitar su dolor como quisiera. Él perdió a su hermana. Kari acaba de morir. Kari estaba con Tk. Y él sigue vivo, por qué su hermana no._

_Tk no tiene la culpa, muy en el fondo lo sabía, pero eso se lo tienen que decir a su lengua para que controle todo el veneno que suelta. Costaba hacerse a la idea y uno de sus instintos era buscar culpables._

_Todos sus amigos estaban ahí. Nadie decía nada, por el impacto, por el dolor o, simplemente, por dejar que se exprese._

_—Tai —le habló Sora con dulzura y paciencia, tratando de controlarlo._

_El moreno la vio, ella iba a ser su gran consuelo. Él sabía lo que significaba esa mirada de su novia, era hora de callarse, ¡Pero él no quería callarse! Quería buscar culpables, justificar la ausencia de su hermana menor._

_Intentó abalanzarse sobre el estupefacto Tk, porque con gritos no bastaba, pero un pelirrojo y otro rubio lo detuvieron._

_—¡Suéltenme maldita sea! —suplicó lleno de dolor, se notó su alma devastada —¡Tú proteges a tu hermano! —le gritó a su mejor amigo —suéltame Yamato. Suéltame Kouchiro._

_—Tai —volvió a llamar Sora._

_El moreno estaba fuera de sí. Ella se acercó al moreno para abrazarlo y que liberara su dolor de una manera más sana. Los chicos se apartaron._

_Era admirable la fortaleza de Sora, tenía tanta que le alcanzaba para compartirla con su novio. Él lloraba en sus brazos, ella también lo hacía, pero no era nada a comparación de las lágrimas de Tai._

Se levantó de la cama, sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí e ir a un lugar, el mismo donde se despidió de su hermana.

—¿Tai?

Sora lo llamó preocupada.

El aludido giró los ojos hasta su gran consuelo, su gran sustento en estas últimas semanas. ¿Qué hubiera sido de él sin Sora? Ella era su esencia. Lloró con él, sufrió con él. Vivió con él.

—Quiero salir de aquí —es todo lo que dijo antes de levantarse.

Ni él podía explicar la extraña necesidad que se instaló en su pecho, pero tenía que cumplirla. La pelirroja imitó su movimiento. No lo dejaría solo, sabía de antemano que Tai todavía no estaba listo para estar solo. Aún no se resignaba del todo. Él tenía el valor para salir adelante, por sus padres, por ella, por sus amigos, por Hikari y por él mismo, y eso, mezclado con su verdadero amor, sería la llave para lograr buscar la paz, que ella tanto anhelaba que llegara a Tai.

* * *

Todas las noches iba ahí, era como el tanque de oxígeno que ganaba para despertarse por las mañanas. Antes lo era ella, ahora solo le quedaba ese lugar, donde la visitaba y visitaría siempre, era una promesa.

La noche avanzaba. Él todavía no quería irse, había como un imán que no lo dejaba apartarse.

Sonrió con nostalgia. Viendo hacia el suelo, nunca la olvidaría y ella no se dejaría olvidar. Era tan especial, que aun no estando ahí, le ayudaba a seguir con su vida. Iba a ser su novia de toda la vida, era un compromiso.

Tal y como quedaron en el último día de vida de ella.

—¿Tk? —preguntó una voz de una mujer. Era Sora y si Sora estaba ahí, venía con Tai.

Sin decir más los dos se pararon aun lado suyo, el moreno apoyó una mano en el hombro de rubio, haciéndolo sonreír de medio lado, mientras lo observaba de reojo.

—¿Vienes todas las noches? —el afirmó sin hablar.

Los tres se quedaron callados, mientras todo era iluminado con la luz de las estrellas y solo se oía el ruido de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose con el viento.

La melancolía invadía el lugar. Aunque, era un poco gratificante ver cómo es que había más personas acompañando a la chica, quizá ella era la que los llamaba. Quién sabe. De lo único que no había duda es que estaba más presente que nunca.

—Admiro tu fortaleza —Tai le habló sinceramente.

Tk negó sutilmente. No, no era fortaleza. Porque había noches en las que no dormía, en las que ya no sentía nada. Era más bien otra cosa... Aún no descubría qué.

_—No escuches a Tai —su hermano se sentó a lado suyo —nunca piensa lo que dice y menos cuando está sufriendo._

_—Hermano, yo lo entiendo y no lo culpo._

_Matt observó a su hermano unos segundos y se sorprendió. Tenía los ojos rojizos por tanto llorar. Tk reflejaba angustia, dolor, sufrimiento y un sin fin de sentimiento encontrados en sus ojos, pero había algo más, un destello_, _casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba_.

_—Estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe —habló Tk —¿Sabes? —cuestionó aún sin verlo a los ojos —recién había aceptado ser mi novia_ —_Matt abrió los ojos impactado tanto por la confesión como por la forma en que se expresaba —ya éramos novios y pasó esto... El accidente —en el último instante se le quebró la voz._

_Lloró frente a sus ojos. Pero era como un llanto de liberación. Le dolía, le costaba hacerse a la idea de que Kari, su novia, había muerto hacia pocas horas. Todo había pasado rápido. Su cita. Ella sobre el cofre_ del auto, _él a lado. Ella tomándole la mano. Los dos viendo la luna. El rubor en las mejillas. Su calidez. Su aroma. Su 'sí'..._

_Estaban tan cercanos y tan lejanos a la vez._

_—A ella no le gustaría verte así —consoló un poco su hermano mayor, que no era nada bueno para eso_ _—sé que es muy fácil decirlo y más cuando todo está reciente —no encontraba más que decir, se maldijo unos segundos._

_—Lo sé hermano. Estaré bien —suspiró, era inevitable que las lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos —solo que hay momentos_ _en los que me derrumbo._

Era normal. Era parte del proceso. A veces la daga era removida en su corazón y otras no, otras hasta podía sonreír al recordar. Porque al final, todo lo queda son los recuerdos de su dulce amor.

Él le prometió que estaría bien, porque aun agonizando, ella le hizo jurarle eso. Le dijo que estarían cerca, porque la muerte no separaba personas, a veces hasta las unía más.

Ese era su consuelo. Algo raro y difícil de entender por otras personas. Pero había en él, algo que no había tanto en los demás. Esperanza. Él nunca la perdería.

Estarían juntos en su momento. Tenía esperanza de que había luz al final del camino. Que el sendero era doloroso y lleno de lágrimas, pero que la vida no iba a parar ahí, si él no lo quería y sobre todo si ella no lo permitía...

* * *

Por donde quiera la veía.

Su amiga estaba ahí, o ella se la imaginaba. Oía su risita, olía su perfume. Sentía su presencia.

Veía todas las fotos que se tomaron juntas, las que ella les tomó o les tomó a todos.

Todo estaba congelado en el tiempo. La melancolía de Yolei era enorme. Ella es de las chicas que acostumbra a gritar cómo se siente, que le duele o qué le molesta.

Pero ahora no podía más que mantenerse en silencio y viendo a su amiga por todas partes. Recordando todas sus pláticas, las veces que rieron juntas y que lloraron. Ella no culpaba a nadie, ni a la vida. Solo es que, le hubiese gustado tenerla más tiempo o despedirse bien de ella.

Sentía dolor. Le molesta estar triste, porque nada gana con estar encerrada en su habitación, añorando con desesperación, le molesta saber que sabe todo eso y nada hace. Y le duele todo, todo le duele. Los ojos por tanto llorar, la cabeza por dormir poco, el corazón por su gran herida y el cuerpo porque no se ha movido en todo el maldito día.

—Yolei...

Vio por el espejo que su novio Ken estaba tras ella, viéndola con preocupación.

—Sé que no debo estar así. Pero no puedo —confesó bajando su cabeza para soltar lágrimas.

No había consuelo alguno. —Sé que me dirás lo de siempre 'que a Kari no le hubiese gustado verme así' —alzó sus gafas para frotar su ojo —lo sé —su voz se quebró —nada me gustaría más que darle gusto a mi amiga, pero no puedo. ¡No puedo!

Ken se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Él era su gran sustento, su vitamina, el aire que respira. Cuando estaba quebrada él la reparaba.

Ken hacía mucho había perdido a un hermano. Él mejor que nadie comprendía ese dolor, porque lo experimentó y sabía que en esos momentos había que salir adelante. No dejaría sola a la de cabellos morados, porque a nadie le gustaba estar así. Porque todos buscaban quien los consuele, a qué aferrarse para salir victoriosos tras una dura prueba, además que era bueno tener quien los abrazara en momentos difíciles.

Yolei alzó un poco la vista y, nuevamente, a través del espejo miró algo. La figura de la castaña. Que le sonreía con amor. Estaba sin habla, no sabía si era real o si era mera alucinación. Lentamente Kari fue alzando su brazo y le hizo una seña, que ella conocía perfectamente, levantó su dedo pulgar y movió sus labios para decir 'b-i-n-g-o' y después su imagen se desvaneció.

—Kari —susurró.

Fue real. Lo sentía así. Su amiga la visitó y misteriosamente le transmitió paz y tranquilidad. Esa seña la hacían cuando todo salía bien, cuando triunfaban y cuando estaban contentas. Ese fue el mejor bingo de su vida.

* * *

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad —mencionó con un noto de enfado —la miré y por eso quiero venir aquí.

Le agradecía a Ken todas las preocupaciones y todos sus cuidados. Había sido un amor con ella, cuando le llamaba llorando el chico no pensaba ni un segundo para correr a su lado. Pero desde que le pidió que la acompañara al lugar donde su amiga estaba sepultada, él dudó en hacerle caso.

Le ha preguntado cómo quinientas veces si estaba segura de ir. Obvio estaba segura, por algo se lo pidió. Trató de convencerla de que no fueran, que era muy tarde, pero ella ganó la partida y ahora van caminando los dos juntos, abrazados hasta ese lugar.

—Cuando la vi, sentí la necesidad de venir —susurró con nostalgia.

Ken la abrazó con más fuerzas y lo pensó detenidamente, Yolei estaba tan afectada que se imaginó a Kari, no la juzgaba, solo quería comprenderla y acompañarla. Tal y como él lo necesitó luego de la muerte de su hermano.

Estas cosas eran así, quizá su novia sintió el llamado y quiso venir. No lo sabía, pero si eso servía para tranquilizar y disminuir el dolor de Yolei, con gusto la acompañaba. Porque él estaba para eso.

—Mira —detuvo su andar para observar a los jóvenes, que también estaban ahí.

Takeru, Taichi y Sora. ¿Qué los atraía hasta ahí? ¿Qué los obligaba a estar ahí parados en la fría noche?

Porque no era normal que todos estuvieran ahí, el mismo día y a la misma hora —sin ponerse de acuerdo—.

Miyako suspiró pesadamente y siguió caminando, hasta ponerse a un lado de Tk e imitar el mismo gesto de Tai; poner su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

—Ella te quiere mucho —aún le costaba hablar en pasado. Tk le sonrió de medio lado.

_—Solo abrázame —pidió la chica con un hilo de voz._

_Tk obedeció. Suplicando una y mil veces que resistiera. Por ella, por sus amigos y por él, que es su novio desde hace poco más de tres horas._

_—Kari, resiste... Por favor —no podía contener las lágrimas que nublaban su vista._

_Alcanzaba a divisar la tenue sonrisa en el rostro de la chica. La serenidad reflejante en su rostro hasta daba miedo. ¿Cómo podía estar así con sus graves heridas? Kari ni en esos momentos perdía el brillo, y si no la conociera tanto no se hubiera alarmado._

_—¡No Kari! ¡No me dejes! —la abrazó con más fuerzas, tratando de detenerla, pese a tener el presentimiento de que eso era totalmente en vano._

_—Ya estoy cansada —lo dijo en un tono bajito de voz, apenas audible para el rubio, la chica estaba perdiendo las energías._

_—No hables entonces, no te esfuerces. Yo estaré contigo._

_—Mira Takeru —él la miró sin titubeos —las horas que pasé a tu lado fueron las más felices de mi vida —tomó aire con dolor en su pecho —te agradezco por estar aquí conmigo y por todos los buenos ratos que me hiciste pasar._

_—Kari —llamó. Él sabía que la chica se estaba despidiendo y él no podía hacer nada para detenerla —Kari..._

_Esa era su despedida. La triste historia de amor que no tuvo tiempo para ser expresada. Si hubiera hecho eso antes o si los hubiesen dejado estar más tiempo juntos._

_—Me alegra ser tu novia —confesó —aunque duró poco, pero pasó, eso es lo importante —porque desde niña dijo que ella sería la novia de ese niño rubio de ojos azules —prométeme algo. Prométeme que vas a ser feliz, que nunca vas a perder la esperanza pese a todo el dolor que tienes —su respiración se volvía forzada —siempre sé tú, pese a las adversidades. Yo siempre estaré contigo..._

_La mano de la castaña cayó sin pulso por un lado de la cama. Ese fue su último aliento, su último esfuerzo. Ya había abandonado ese mundo._

_Las lágrimas de dolor en el rubio se hacían más constantes. Gritó su nombre, rogando que regresara._

_Solo las enfermeras y los doctores lograron alejarla de la chica, para intentar reanimarla. Él no supo más, se tiró al suelo cuando lo sacaron de ese cuarto. Su mente trabajó lentamente, parecía que el mundo había dejado de girar, él de respirar. ¡No podía ser!_

_Una parte de él, se había ido junto con la chica._

—Te lo prometo.

Porque aquel día no pudo prometérselo, porque no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Ese día solo quiso llorar y encerrarse en su dolor. Y aunque aún la herida no estuviera cerrada —y no tenía la franqueza de poder cerrarla en lo que le queda de vida—. Cumpliría su promesa. Por ella. Porque aunque no esté, le seguirá mandando alegrías desde ese mundo.

Cuando logró salir de sus pensamientos notó que el resto se los elegidos estaban ahí, todos con notable tristeza en su rostro.

Su hermano Matt, Mimi, el superior, Izzy, Davis, Iori... Todos estaban al rededor, callados pero al fin de cuentas juntos recordando, apoyando e intentado salir adelante.

—Gracias muchachos.

—Hermano —habló Matt viéndolo a los ojos —no tienes que agradecer nada. Kari también es nuestra amiga y todos vamos a estar juntos en esto.

—Y esto es un claro ejemplo —culminó Tai sonriendo sinceramente, como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

Era una conexión, todos estaban juntos y así estarían. Por algo estaban ahí y eso era porque su hermana los llamó, los atrajo hasta ahí.

Le reconfortaba —un poco—, verlos ahí. No con él, sino con Kari.

Ella le hizo prometer que nunca perdería la esperanza, o sea su esencia y sus amigos tampoco deberían perder la suya. Por ello Kari les llamó, por eso estaban ahí, porque pese a que ella abandonó este mundo, su presencia, su esencia seguía ahí. En cada destello de un rayo de sol, en la luz de la Luna y de las estrellas y eso mismo atraía a todos a un lugar, el lugar donde ella reposaba para bañarlos con su luz, tal y como lo hizo ella con él antes de partir.

Su misión era transmitir ese mensaje. Esperanza y luz, de la mano.

* * *

Su novia murió en sus brazos, ella le pidió que la abrazara con más fuerza. Y antes de partir, hicieron una promesa que él no dudaba en cumplir.

Aunque había días que la depresión ni permiso le daba para levantarse de la cama, otras en las que él se culpaba por su pésimo control al manejar el auto al momento del choque, también, por momentos, el hecho de no haber podido hacer algo por ella para salvarle la vida. Igual estaban los momentos en los que se recriminaba haber salido ese día, porque por su mente divagaba el pensamiento 'si lo hubiera hecho en otro momento', o también, el sentimiento de no haber hecho las cosas antes, por qué perdió tanto tiempo.

Así era la vida, en estos momentos estás, pero quién sabe si mañana lo estarás.

Kari le agradeció haberla hecho feliz, en los últimos instantes de su vida. Pero él es el que debe estar agradecido porque ella le permitió estar ahí y en su vida.

—Gracias Kari —pronunció atrayendo las miradas de sus amigos —porque sé que tú eres la que me está dando las fuerzas para seguir. Gracias por ser la 'luz' de mi camino aunque no estés —las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos, eran distintas a las otras, porque aunque en ellas estaba impresa el dolor, se podía sentir otra cosa llamada 'liberación' —gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado y darme la oportunidad de ser tu novio.

El viento dejó de sentirse tan helado y con ello se formó una atmósfera de calidez.

—¡Bingo! —exclamó Yolei. Ese grito que pegó fue en honor a su mejor amiga. Los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír ante esa peculiar palabra.

Ahora ella se sentía un poco más tranquila, con la visita de su amiga y ahora el ambiente a su alrededor eso le regalaba.

—Gracias por esto hermana —susurró Tai, abrazando a Sora con fuerza —las cosas ya no serán las mismas. Pero, trataremos de seguir adelante como tú quieres.

Porque aunque no la podían ver, ella estaba ahí.

Nunca sacaría de su mente el espantoso grito de su —ya—, novia al momento del choque con el auto. Y tampoco olvidaría la promesa que le hizo.

Ella jamás lo abandonaría y ni él a ella. Y ni tampoco ninguno de los chicos.

Algún día estarían juntos.

_I kissed her our last kiss. I found the love that I knew I would miss. Well now she's gone, even though I hold hee tight. I lost my love, my life that night._

* * *

_Hubo momentos en los que me pregunté si me estaba quedando hermoso o si simplemente lo miraba con ojos de madre. Pero, considero que yo soy mi peor crítico, que todo lo que escribo no me gusta xDDD y este fic me ha gustado._

_Notaron que soy bastante frívola, y creo que sorprenderá la manera tan 'superficial en que lo manejé' pero aquí una explicación:_

_La muerte de un ser querido es doloroso, no les voy a dar un vale, pero no hay dudas de eso, pero creo que cada persona sufre esto a su manera. Unos caerán en depresión, otros quizá lloren en silencio y otros que tengan mucha fortaleza. Tk, como digielegido de la esperanza, me parece que tiene esta última visión o forma de enfrentar eso. Creo que es de las personas que tienen fe y pensamiento positivo, que el mañana podrá ser mejor, que van a salir adelante. Pero obviamente, como cualquier otro ser humano, le llegan los momentos de fragilidad. Y siento, que me gran parte del pensamiento de Tk, es inspirado en mí. Que digo que la vida es bella, perdí a mi ser amado, pero algún día estaremos juntos y que yo por él soy capaz de ser feliz de nuevo, aunque siempre estará la espinita clavada por su ausencia._

_Lo que yo quise transmitir e n este fic fue eso: la esperanza de Tk, más la luz de Hikari, que aunque sea mi personaje menos favorito, interpreté su emblema de tal manera. Positivo, amor a la vida, perseverancia y todo eso lo uní, o intenté unir con la esperanza. Por cierto me quedé con la Kari del Accenture 01, porque la del dos, era tan depresiva, que de seguro hubiera hecho que todos se suiciden._

_Espero que el fic sea de su agrado. Es bastante trágico y amargo, pero intenté dejarles un buen sabor de boca. Que tuviesen al menos poco de la visión de Tk. La vida se vive una vez y hay que saberla vivir._


End file.
